


One Day Off

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just once, you need to live a little.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the wild side"

“I can’t!” said Ami, shocked. “Usagi-chan, really—”

“Just once,” Usagi protested. “Your grades are fantastic, Ami-chan, you can skip just one day of school and no one will even notice. Just once, you need to live a little.”

Ami bit her lip. “I don’t know… “

“You deserve to have some fun, Ami-chan,” said Usagi, softly. “You work so hard in school, and as one of the Sailor Senshi. You’re always helping the rest of us, and we… we want to do something fun, for you.”

“All right,” said Ami, and grinned as Usagi leaped up to hug her. 

THE END


End file.
